Ghost
Ghosts are the spirits of those who have died and not yet moved on to the afterlife. Appearance Ghosts have differing appearances depending on how they died. Those who died in circumstances such as shootings, stabbings, hangings, etc, look basically like what they did in their life, but maybe with some marks depending on how they died (such as bullet holes, ropeburn, knife wounds, etc). Those who died in circumstances such as burning, drowning, bee stings, snake bites, etc, will appear somewhat human, but with a strange appearance depending on how they died (body made of flames, dripping water, bee stripes and wings, snake tail and hood, etc). Whatever the case, one thing is certain; ghosts will always appear in the clothes that they died in. Behavior Ghost behavior differs from individual to individual, however, they tend to have a certain reason for not moving on, usually because they want to watch over their loved ones, or they have some unfinished business left to do. Powers Some ghost powers differ depending on how they died, however, these are the powers that they all have in common. *'Flight:' Ghosts have the ability to fly without any outside influence. *'Enhanced agility:' Ghosts are able to go from one one movement to another effortlessly. *'Enhanced dexterity:' Ghosts can control their limbs, bodies, and digits extremely well. *'Enhanced durability:' Ghosts, being undead, are able to withstand numerous blows of external assaults. *'Enhanced recovery:' Ghosts, being undead, are able to recover their energy faster than normal. *'Enhanced reflexes:' Ghosts have extremely enhanced reaction speed. *'Enhanced speed:' Ghosts are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced strength:' Ghosts are able to exude great bodily strength. *'Invisibility:' Ghosts are able to render themselves unseen to the naked eye. *'Intangibility:' Ghosts are able to pass through solid matter at will. *'Overshadowing/possession:' Ghosts are able to enter another body and/or object and control it from the inside. *'Wall walking:' Ghosts are able to walk on walls. Not to be confused with wallcrawling. *'Ecto-physical mass manipulation:' Ghosts are able to make selective parts of their bodies intangible, and also turn them into different shapes at will, such as making a mouth become a big hole going right through their face. *'Ectoplasmic beam:' Ghosts are able to project a beam of ectoplasmic energy, usually from the palm of the hand *'Ectoplasmic shield:' Ghosts are able to create shields of ectoplasmic energy around themselves or others. *'Ghostly wail:' Ghosts are able to unleash a sonic blast, though still sounding like a moan instead of a scream. *'Ghost stinger:' Ghosts are able to zap beings or beasts with a psudo-electric ectoplasmic energy shock. *'Cryokinesis:' Some ghosts are able to generate and manipulate ice. *'Pyrokinesis:' Some ghosts are able to generate and manipulate fire. *'Electromagnetism manipulation:' Ghosts are able to generate and manipulate electromagnetic fields for various effects. *'Ghost light creation:' Ghosts are able to create small spheres of concentrated ectoplasmic energy, to serve as a source of illumination. In other words, glowing balls of ectoplasm. *'Duplication:' Ghosts are able to make exact copies of themselves. *'Teleportation:' Ghosts have the ability to move from point A to point B without occupying the space in between. *'Telekinesis:' Ghosts are able to move objects by thought alone, though some ghosts may find that their telekinesis is limited to certain objects. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Monster Category:Undead Category:Spirit